Movie Night
by CupCakeyyy
Summary: Horror movie night with Remus and Sirius in Remus' dark living room.


This story is written for the position of the second Chaser. The pairing I chose to write about is Wolfstar.

Enjoy reading :D

* * *

**Movie Night**

Convincing wizards of the brilliantness of Muggle things was just as difficult and exhausting as doing it the other way around. Wizards did know about Muggles though, which was the only difference. One would think that exactly that difference might lead to them being to accepting and curious as to what their non-magical counterparts might do during their free time.

Many wizards still thought that Muggles were dumb individuals, living their pathetic lives as _ordinary_ people, staying ignorant for their own good. Some even went as far as to declare that even _if_ it were to come to the situation when Muggles found out about the much more fabulous world of magic, they would not understand what they were seeing. They would say that they had been times when Muggles had been near to reveal the wizarding world because of rather careless wizards and witches who had found pleasure and delight in being burned at the stake or drowned in the deepest lake of the village.

One example in history that would be brought up was Wendelin the Weird, who had enjoyed it immensely to put Flame Freezing Charm onto the fire and scream hysterically as if she was burned alive, although all she was feeling was a pleasant tickling sensation on her skin. She had found a liking in changing her appearance and brewing potions during the day in front of her little cottage, that once every week, she was bound to the stake.

That the Muggles had not wondered why only women ended up at the burning stake or why nearly once a week the fire would be lit only strengthened the believe of wizards that Muggles weren't as intelligent as the magical folk.

Having lived in the wizarding world for his whole life with one wizarding parent and one Muggle one, he was accustomed to the prejudices of the magical community towards the non-magical one. Wizards were sceptical of anything Muggle and those few Muggles living together with wizards were sceptical of the wizarding equivalent of these objects.

If a wizard wanted to let off some steam, they would go flying on a broomstick, if a Muggle wanted to let off some steam, they would do sports or watch a horror movie.

Remus smirked as he stood up and eyed the Muggle contraption in front of him. It was an old television, completed by an equally old VHS recorder. It was one of the first models ever sold and he had managed to get his hands on one of them.

James, being married to a beautiful Muggleborn, had immediately known what this black monster was as soon as he had set a foot into his small living room a few weeks ago.

"_Brilliant!" He yelled, ran into the room and dropped onto the couch, pointing at the television, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "It's a tally-vishy, right? Lily's parents have one of those things. They amazing! Come on! Turn it on!"_

But being a parent now, he had a young charge to look after and said little baby boy was asleep, needing his parents to be near. So he had taken upon the opportunity to ask none other than the self-declared manliest man there is over for a movie night.

A grin spread over his face as he heard a knock on the door. He strolled through the little cosy living room towards the front door. His house didn't have a hallway. All of the other rooms like the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom had to be entered through the living room. As soon as he had opened the door, he was pulled into a tight hug and pushed back into his house within a few seconds.

"Moony, my man!" Sirius cackled and punched him against his shoulder. "How's it going, mate?" He let him go and waltzed into the room, plopping down on the old couch, one leg dangling over the armrest, and grinned up at Remus, who stood in the middle of the room, trying to organize his thoughts.

He laughed, shook his head and sat down next to his mental friend. "Fine, I guess. Have you heard of James, Lily and Harry yet?" Their friend had to go into hiding a few days ago, due to some Prophecy that had been made. He didn't have a good feeling about this, but as far as he knew they were all right and coping.

Sirius expression dampened a bit as he looked Remus in the eye. "They're fine, I guess. I've been over two days ago and James was already going insane." He chuckled softly and rolled his eyes. "You know Prongs. He hates being locked inside and not allowed to wreak havoc."

"Poor Lily," Remus laughed.

"Indeed, my friend, indeed. But it's her fault. She was the one who actually said yes to James' proposal." He laughed and wiped his tears of mirth from his eyes. Chuckling, he shook his head. "We'll have to go visit them tomorrow, man. I want to see my little perfect Godson!"

Remus grinned and nodded. Harry was an amazing child and you could already tell that he would someday be as cheeky as his Daddy, the way he behaved around them.

"Hey, what's that?" He eyed the black… _thing_ in front of him sceptically as he leaned forward slightly. _Don't get too near_, he told Remus silently as his eyes followed his friend who had slid off the couch in order to… do something. He frowned.

"This, my dear Padfoot, is a television and a VHS recorder." He puffed his chest out proudly, his eyes gleaming suspiciously.

"…Ah," said Sirius as he nodded. "Of course… I knew that."

"Of course, you did," Remus smirked as he went through his VHS cassette collection. "What do you want to watch? Down by law… Blade Runner… Shining…"

"Uhm," Sirius watched Remus run his finger over the spines of what looked like books – weirdly shiny books. "That shiny thing." Something shiny had to be good, whatever Remus was planning on doing next.

"The Shining? Are you sure?" He raised his brows sceptically and eyed the black-haired wizard who launched on his couch, a small smile on his face. "That's a horror movie, Sirius."

"A horror…," he squeaked and cleared his throat. "Well, of course it's horror. I knew that." His smile looked and felt feeble, but he wouldn't tell the smirking man in front of him what he had heard about horror movies. Nope, he wouldn't tell him that Lily had forced James to watch one with her when she had been pregnant and she had ended up comforting her disturbed husband and not the other way around. Nope, he wouldn't do that. Anyway, James was a whole different matter. He didn't think that anything _Muggle_ could possibly lead to _him_ being _scared_. He almost laughed. James was a wimp; they all knew that.

"Of course, you did," Remus smirked, pulled out the cassette and slid it into a slit in the black… thing. Sirius raised an eyebrow. Ah, so you had to feed that box thingy with… other box thingies. _Got it._

Music blasted out of the big black box – a tally-vishy, he remembered James telling him about it – and made him jump. Remus chuckled as he leaned against the soft backrest of the couch and watched his friend out of the corner of his eye. "Now," he said and swallowed down a laugh as Sirius jumped… again, "this is a television, a technical contraption that Muggles use to entertain themselves." He sniffed and pointed at the smaller box underneath the table on which the tally-vishy was placed. "This is called a recorder. You'll need one of those to watch specific movies that you want to watch. It's not programmed or scheduled so nobody can see what you see."

He smiled, as Sirius nodded, a concentrated expression on his face as if he wanted to remember as much as possible later on. Which was probably the case, Remus thought, amused. Sirius would want to boast with his knowledge later on and make James jealous and Lily proud.

*~*RLSB*~*

"Why does he look like that?" Sirius was clutching onto a blanket that had once lay over the back of the sofa. He shivered as the man in the tally-vishy started to grin.

"The house is driving him insane," Remus said calmly and jumped as Sirius yelped.

"_Where does the axe come from_?"

He had to bite his lip, so he wouldn't start laughing. "Just watch the movie, Sirius."

"I don't like this, I don't like this at all. Why is he doing that? Why is he running after her?" He kept muttering to himself, clutching the blanket tightly. _No, I won't hide behind the blanket like that wimp James. I'm a manly man! I'm not scared because some Muggle runs around a manor, trying to-_ "AHHH!"

"AHHH!" Remus jumped and nearly slid down the couch. "_Why_ are you screaming?" His hand was placed over his racing heart, as he stared accusingly at Sirius, whose eyes were widened as he stared back.

"Why were _you_ screaming?"

"You screamed and it made me jump!"

"It made you jump?" A devilish grin crept over Sirius' face as he eyed a blushing Remus. "You are scared!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm _not!"_

"Yes, you _are!"_

"Urgh! Will you stop it?" Remus exhaled shakily and turned back towards the television to see the little boy cruise around the house on his tricycle. "Why _did_ you scream?" He eyes the still smirking Sirius, whose eyebrows wobbled slightly as he watched the creepy boy acting all weird – in his opinion.

"Don't know."

"You don't-" Remus sighed and put a hand on his forehead. _Of course._

*~*RLSB*~*

"That… was… _brilliant_!" He jumped off the couch and punched his fist into the air. "Can you believe that Muggles did that? Like actual Muggles? They're brilliant! Have you seen the man running around the property, wanting to kill his family although he had told them he wouldn't? Have you seen the boy being all spooky and hearing things and saying things and being his creepy little self? Have you-"

"I've been there when we watched the movie, Sirius," a smile tucked at his lips as he watched his friend run around the living room in excited frenzy.

"I want to watch another one! Please, please, _please_!" The black-haired, hyperactive wizard let himself fall to the ground in front of the tally-vishy and looked through the book cassy things to find another scary movie.

Remus couldn't help but laugh. "Alright," he said, shook his head and reached over Sirius' head to pull Invitation to Hell out of the shelf.

* * *

*chuckles* I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment. I love reading and answering them!

For all of you who follow Visitation: I'm working on translating the next chapter. I'm pretty busy as of late (don't ask me why, I have no idea), but I'm translating it in every free minute that I have!

See ya!

**Word count:** 1789


End file.
